In recent years, there has been an increasing convergence and integration in communications technologies as reflected in devices and applications that enable multiple modes of communications across a wide range of devices, channels, and modalities. One example may be an integrated communicator application which integrates among multiple modes of real time communication (e.g., e-mail, phone, Instant Message (IM), Short Message Service (SMS)). The advantages of integrating multiple mode real time communication are numerous. In one embodiment, users may be provided with the ability to select a desired mode of communication based on the situation at hand. For example, a user can choose a voice communication among other modes for communicating with a friend while the user can choose an e-mail communication across the Internet for communicating with a coworker using one device.
As many devices are now capable of enabling multiple modes of communications via a wide range of communication channel options, users face new problems of having too many choices/options to consider. Moreover, with a conventional integrated communicator application, a user may have to make a quick decision to choose from a wide array of communications methods (device, channel, modality, etc.), with little or no information about the likelihood of reaching a recipient party successfully. It is especially true when a user wants to communicate with a recipient party in real-time or near real-time. Further, most conventional integrated communicator applications do not provide information about the probability that a recipient party will be able and willing to respond/interact through the specific method chosen by the user. This little or no guidance as to a most appropriate method based on the recipient's availability and willingness leads a user to make a wild guess or attempt several communications until the user finally reaches the recipient party.